


Loved and home

by Daryldixon2



Series: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes adventure [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: This is the third and the final installment of my series.





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl is 8 1/2 months pregnant, and he is in Alexandria. Maggie had Hilltop move to Alexandria. Daryl could give birth at any day now. Rick has never left his side. But today he has to. Daryl got up and went into the kitchen and made a sandwich. He was eating it, when he felt acruciating pain in his abdomen. He collapse onto the ground and held his stomach. He screamed in agony, and his baby kicked making it more painful. Daryl crawled around and got onto a carpet. He's hoping that someone comes in. 

"Not now." Daryl cried. "HELP!!"  
"Daryl?" Carl said. "Oh god!"

Daryl was laying on his back. Carl sat down by his side.

"Get your dad." Daryl cried.  
"I'll be back." Carl said.

As Carl ran off to get Rick, Daryl is laying on the ground in agonizing pain. Rick and Carol ran over and Daryl was about to pass out from exhaustion. Daryl's water breaks and Carol is lifting up his shirt and felt the pressure. Daryl is fully dilated. Carol had him push. 

"One more push baby." Rick said.

Daryl pushed one more time, and then a cry ringed out. Daryl breathes heavily. He's glad the baby is out. Dwight and Sherry left the Saviors and are welcomed into Ricks Group. They came in and smiled.

"What's her name?" Sherry said.  
"Ariana Rose Dixon-Grimes." Daryl said softly.

Daryl notices that Ari is hungry. They all left Daryl for privacy. Dary watched as Ari latched onto his breast. Rick smiled and kissed Daryl's forehead. His daughter is beautiful. He and Daryl made her together.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after Ari's birth Daryl was back on runs, but not as much as he use to before he was pregnant. Daryl sat down with Ari in his arms and he watch her pretty blue eyes. She got them from him.

"Are you hungry?" Daryl cooed.

Ari cooed and Daryl shut the door and lifted up his shirt. He puts her mouth close to his nipple, and she immediately latches on. Carl came in and didn't mind it. Actually he and Daryl didn't mind it. He loves his little sister.

"You made a beautiful baby." Carl said.  
I did didn't I?" Daryl said.

Carl went for a walk around Alexandria. Daryl finished and put her down in her bassinet.


End file.
